This invention relates to a reclosable thermoplastic bag having a zipper that creates clicking noise when the zipper is being opened or closed. Further, the zipper imparts a vibration or bumpy feel which is tactile and readily perceptible to the touch when the zipper is closed.
The problem addressed by the present invention pertains to the determination of closure or nonclosure of the zipper of a reclosable bag. Such determination is often difficult save with a close visual examination.
One means of aiding the determination of the state of closure is to utilize a zipper which imparts a visual color change upon closure. Different colors may utilized in each of the opposing zipper profiles to produce a third distinct color when interlocked. Zippers utilizing such a color change are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,786 and 4,285,105. The disadvantage of using such a color change is that it may occur when the opposing zipper profiles are brought in overlapping proximity instead of only when the profiles are interlocked.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a nonvisual means of determining the state of closure of a zipper for a reclosable bag. Desirably, the zipper would impart a vibratory or bumpy feel perceptible to the touch, and, further desirably, emanate an audible sound along the zipper as it is closed or interlocked.
Prior art zippers on reclosable bags typically impart an audible click only at the point where the opposing zipper profiles are initially interlocked and at the end of the zipper. Further, such zippers do not impart a vibratory or bumpy feel at all. Prior art zippers of such bags do not impart audible clicking sounds along its length between the ends of the zipper as it is being closed or interlocked.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a thermoplastic zipper that imparts a vibration perceptible to the touch, and, further preferably, emanates an audible clicking sound along its length when being closed so that the fact of closure can be confirmed by sound and feel. Accordingly, there exists a need for a reclosable bag having a zipper that imparts a vibration perceptible to the touch, and, further preferably, emanates an audible clicking sound continually along it from end to end.